The thin line between Love and Friendship
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: Digimon/Pokemon Crossover (TAITO and SHISHI)


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Pokemon, blah blah blah 

Matt: This fic is an AU(alternative universe) crossover of Digimon and Pokemon. Sorry about my gramatic...but it's for a reason that I speak spanish and not english ^_^U LOL

R&R

Ages:

Yamato: 13

Shigeru: 16

Taichi: 14

Satoshi: 15 

__

The thin line between love and friendship

-By Matt Ishida

"Eevee!" laughed a voice from the outside of the Ookido Residence "Stop it!"

Shigeru grinned. Yamato's Eevee was always a "little" too affectionate.

After a couple of minutes, Yamato managed to enter the house, followed by his little Eevee.

"Hehe, welcome home," said Shigeru grinning.

"What are you grinnin' at?" asked Yamato. Shigeru only smiled at him "If you keep grinnin' like that, I'll make Eevee tackle you to the next Town," 

"Ok, ok...Gomen-nasai, Yama-chan"

"OK," said Yamato and went to the kitchen for a glass of Coca-cola.

"So? How was School?" asked Shigeru enterin' the kitchen.

"Good," Yamato sighed "The same boring classes with the same boring senseis...just another boring day, I envy you"

"Oh, come on" 

"No, really, you're lucky, being Oji-chan's assistent and all, you learn more interesting things and you don't have to move from the house! And you get more time with Oji-chan's pokemon...," Yamato sighed and walked to the principal room.

Shigeru looked at him for a moment, and then smiled.

"Would you be happier if I let you play with Windie(Arcanine)for a while?" 

Yamato smiled happily and hugged Shigeru.

"You will? You will?" Shigeru managed to nodd "Dômo Arigatou, Geru-chan!" Yamato let go of him and looked at his belt. Shigeru grinned and took Windie's pokeball.

"Go play a little with Yama-chan, Windie" The big fire dog pokemon nodded and went to play with Yamato.

Shigeru watched them go, and then returned to his duties in the laboratory.

*****

Taichi knocked at the front door of the Ookido's Residence for third time, but no one openned. Taichi sighed and sweatdropped.

__

This is the last time that I come to his house, every time I come he forget and goes to play with who-knows what Pokemon in who-knows-where! 

Suddenly, he heard a laugh and various sounds coming from the garden. Taichi looked there, and smiled as he looked at Yamato playing with Windie and Eevee.

"Hey, Yama-chan!" he walked where the boy was standing and smiled at him "I though you weren't here,"

"This time I didn't forget," said Yamato grinnin' proudly.

"But you didn't hear me when I knocked the door," said Taichi to the shorter boy.

"Hehe, gomen-nasai, Taichi-kun, maybe next time,"

The two boys laughed and got into the house, while Windie and Eevee played togheter in the garden.

Yamato and Taichi sat on the couch, next to eachother.

"So...What do you want to do?" asked Yamato while playing with a pokeball.

"I don't know...Maybe we could go to the forest and walk there for a while,"

"That's a good idea" replied Yamato. 

Suddenly, Shigeru entered the room.

"Hi, Taichi" said Shigeru "Are you two going to the forest?"

Yamato nodded "Hai! And don't worry, I'll take Eevee with me" he added quickly.

Taichi pointed to a pokeball in his belt "And I have my Growlithe with me,"

"Ok, ok. You can go" The two younger boys smiled and stood next to him.

"Thanks, Onni-chan!" said Yamato and hugged Shigeru. Then they went out of the house and into the forest, followed by Eevee and Taichi's Growlithe.

They sat there for a moment, next to eachother, just watching a group of wild Butterfrees flying near them.

Yamato smiled while looking at the wild pokemons.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Taichi only nodded.

__

Yeah...but not as beautiful as you...

Yamato grinned "Taichi-kun, you're staring"

Taichi blushed slightly and looked away from Yamato.

"I'm not"

"Yes, you're"

"I said NO"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"'Cause I want to"

"Yeah, yeah, sure"

The two sat in silence, Taichi blushing and Yamato with a big grin.

"So, are you going to tell me why were you staring?" asked Yamato. Taichi didn't say anything "C'mon, Taichi-kun!..." Then he gave Taichi the puppy-dog face.

"Ok, ok" said Taichi after a moment "It's'causeIlikeyou, ok?" and then he blushed deeply.

Yamato blinked "I didn't catch that"

"I said" repeated Taichi "That I like you"

"Oh" said Yamato and blushed "Good"

"Good?"

"Yeah, good" answered Yamato and smiled at him "'Cause I like you too"

"Oh" then Taichi smiled in return "Yama-chan"

"Yeah?"

"May I kiss you?" 

"Sure"

Taichi caressed Yamato's cheek gently and brought their lips together. After a moment, they broke the kiss and smiled at eachother.

Taichi put an arm around the blonde, who sighed happily and rested his head on Taichi's shoulder.

~***~

Shigeru sighed. 

Feeding the pokemon was so BORING.

__

I miss my times on the road, when I could travel where I wanted, when I wanted. But now I have to stay here and feed some pokemon. Shigeru sighed again. _Don't get me wrong, I love pokemon, but, hell, I could be outside there battling some rough pokemon, but NOOO, I'm here, having to feed, feed and feed pokemon. And do you know what's the worst? That when you end feeding ALL the pokemon is time to feed them again! _Another sigh. _And now I'm talking to myself, I'm getting crazy for God's sake!_

Shigeru ended feeding the pokemon and entered the house.

__

I want to be a pokemon professor, not a pokemon feeder...

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shigeru opened the door, where Satoshi was standing.

"Hi, Geru-chan," said Satoshi and smiled at him.

"Hi" answered Shigeru and blushed slightly.

__

God damnit! Why do I have to blush every time I see him?

"Ehh...Geru-chan, could I come in or are we going to stay in the door all day?"

"G-gomen...You can come in" 

Satoshi grinned and sat on the couch. Shigeru sat next to him.

"So...Whatcha doing?"

"I was feeding the pokemon" said Shigeru and made a face "and now I was going to cook dinner for Yama-chan and Taichi"

"Ohh, Taichi is here?" asked Satoshi and grinned "These two are really close" 

"What are you trying to say?"

"That they like eachother" 

"I don't believe you"

"I bet you 15 bucks that they end up going out"

"Ok, but you'll lose"

"I don't think so, Geru-chan" said Satoshi with a knowing smile.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" asked Shigeru and stood up.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to the town and see a movie?"

"That's a good idea, I think I'll end up paying for both of us, right?"

Satoshi looked at him with his most innocent smile.

Shigeru sighed and then grinned "I'll take that as a yes"

~***~

Later that day, Shigeru and Satoshi went back to Ookido Hakase's house, and didn't find Yamato and Taichi there.

"Where did that freak take my lil' bro?!" yelled Shigeru worriedly, while walking in circles in the principal room. Satoshi sat in the sofa, drinking hot chocolate.

"Calm down, 'Geru, I'm sure they are ok"

"But...!"

Just when Shigeru was going to protest again, the door opened. And a grinning Yamato, followed by Taichi, entered the house.

"Oh, hi 'Geru, hi Satoshi-kun" said Yamato.

"Hi 'Geru? HI 'GERU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT??!"

Taichi and Yamato looked at eachother and blushed.

"We lost track of time, sorry, Shigeru-sama" said Taichi taking Yamato's hand.

Shigeru was going to say something, but Satoshi interumped him.

"No problem, you two are forbiden, right GERU-CHAN?" he said while giving Shigeru the puppy-dog face.

Shigeru just nodded.

"Well...then...we'll go to my room...oh yeah, Taichi-kun is spending the night...G'night!" and with that, the younger ones disapeared in Yamato's room.

Shigeru sighed and sat next to Satoshi.

"I hate it when you do that" 

Satoshi grinned and kissed me.

"Come on, you love it and you know it"

Shigeru blushed and looked away.

"I guess you're right..."

"'Geru...?" said Satoshi in a sensual tone, getting closer to Shigeru.

He blushed more "Y-yeah, Sato-chan?"

After 10 seconds of silence, Satoshi stood up.

"You own me 15 bucks!" and after that he runned up the stairs.

Shigeru sat there, stunned for about 15 seconds, and then stood abruptly.

"SATOSHI, COME BACK HERE!" he yelled running to catch Satoshi "AND YAMATO, YOU AND TAICHI ARE GOING TO SLEEP IN TWO DIFERENT BEDS!!!"

The End 

God, I can't believe I finished it...@_@...Thanks for reading, well review pleaaase!! ::gives the readers the puppy-dog face::


End file.
